Thoughts on the past
by Chibi Ven
Summary: Some members of Organization XIII think on why Roxas looks so familiar.
1. Xemnas

**Thoughts On The Past**

Summary:Some members of Organization XIII think on why Roxas looks so familiar.

Disclaimer: Must I point out the obvious? If I owned Kingdom Hearts,I would not be writing this!

I:Xemnas:

He reminds me of...a boy I once saw. It was a hazy dream, and my somebody was not able to recall all of it,but...what we both recall is a girl with blue hair standing next to his somebody asking if the blond child was okay, because,the blond STRONGLY resembling No.13 was grasping his head in pain. I wonder...Perhaps...Yes,that would explain this resemblance.


	2. Xigbar

Summary:Some members of Organization XIII think on why Roxas looks so familiar.

Disclaimer: Must I point out the obvious? If I owned Kingdom Hearts,I would not be writing this!

II:Xigbar:

Huh,think Mr. Bossman made a mistake.'Cause Nobody's at LEAST somewhat resemble their somebody's,and I KNOW the so-called 'Keyblade Master' does NOT have spiky blond hair. This is bad, if Tiger is that brat's Nobody then...I'm screwed. He already seems to dislike me as much as a Nobody can,if he were to let Ter-Xehanort ,he reminded himself, regain his memories,then he can kiss Kingdom Hearts,and his OTHER eye goodbye. But, something doesn't add up, if Tiger really was the brat's Nobody,then how in the name of Kingdom Hearts does Tiger have the 'Keyblade Master's' Keyblade?

Damn it Xehanort! I sure hope you know what you're doing!


	3. Xaldin

Summary:Some members of Organization XIII think on why Roxas looks so familiar.

Disclaimer: Must I point out the obvious? If I owned Kingdom Hearts,I would not be writing this!

III:Xaldin:

The Keyblade master's Nobody reminds me of a child, when I was guarding the castle for Ansem their was a rather peculiar child. He apparently knew Ansem's 'guest'.

I still wonder what Even meant by 'a special case'. I wonder if Lexaeus still remembers him,however,it is best if I keep such thoughts to myself.

A/N: Xaldin's HARD for me to write. Like REALLY REALLY HARD.

Anyway,hope you enjoyed this chapter next one up is Vexen.*whimpers and head's to a random corner to sulk.*


	4. Vexen

Summary: Some members of Organization XIII think on why Roxas looks so familiar.

Disclaimer: Must I point out the obvious? If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would not be writing this!

IV: Vexen

Truly fascinating. A heart devoid of darkness managed to be devoured by darkness. Intriguing, most intriguing. Perhaps I should have No.i defeat him to possibly see the effects it has on him. Would he return to the Keyblade wielder? Would he stay a Nobody? Or, would his true power come to 'light'? This requires further research.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! My computer got a virus& I've been computer banned for over 3 months! Anyway, doubt you want excuses, so, if I made any errors, PLEASE let me know. It's been a LONG time since I've played any Kingdom Hearts game.

Next up: Lexaeus!

Please review; yep it's a button that has 'review this chapter 'on it. Yeah, that one.


	5. Lexaeus

A/N: First off, I'MSOSORRY! Did I really last update this in April?! I'm SO SORRY. It's just…. A lot of crap has happened lately. But I'm back and this is probably going to be my worst chapter yet! Please, tell me if I'm doing portraying the characters incorrectly. Or, just tell me that you either like this fic or that you want it to burn. A review of any kind just makes me so happy.

He knew his face. He had seen it in his home world. He had never seen the boy again, just as he had never seen him before. Now, he knew. He knew that the boy was a Keyblade wielder and was not from his world. Because of this, he knows Roxas couldn't have come from Sora. But yet, he wonders. Out of all the worlds that the Organization had been to, no one had ever seen the blond haired boy again. Perhaps, something had happened to him that related to Sora? He didn't know. Someone from his world might know the answers. He'd ask Zexion what he thought about the matter. Something seemed very odd.

A/N: AUGH! THAT WAS AWFUL! I don't think it would've been as bad, except that there's practically NO INFORMATION ABOUT HIS PERSONALITY. I digress. I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Thank you all for dealing with my crappy chapters and sporadic updates.


End file.
